Mighty the Combusken
Mighty the Combusken is a strategic and powerful pokemon. Currently under an employment of sorts at an agency run by someone known as Shard, he is on the move around the world frequently. His strength goes beyond what seems realistic from training, but it's unknown how exactly he attained his namesake. Appearance Mighty looks identical to the average combusken but will on occasion be seen with the Flare Ring clipped to his wrist. Personality Mighty, once rather unapproachable, has over time become much more confident in conversation and has gained a large sense of humour. When he was a stranger to Red, he greeted with an unexplained kindness -almost fascination- to Red. It could be argued however that Mighty will bypass his outer shell if he sees something special in someone. He would never turn down helping someone for cash reasons and doesn't keep it on his mind, having accumulated enough over time to keep him content. He is reliable and laid back but can be stubborn when he needs to, previously assisting Muerta with difficult and important tasks, not necessarily with permission. His morals can be flawed at times in work and will do what's necessary, even if it's somewhat dubious, but he keeps this out of personal life. He has learned a lot over time, too much for one life some may argue. Regardless, this large knowledge-base has come in use frequently. His life has not always been kind to him and in order to keep going he adopted a tough shell to strangers, slowly breaking this down as he made more friends. He can be slightly mocking towards those he dislikes but keeps it light and even over-excitable at times. He trusts few people with every secret he has, but those people are worth a planetary weight in gold to him. History Muerta is Mighty's oldest friend. He sees her as a best friend, whether or not she reciprocates. Due to their different occupations and residences, they see each other more rarely than other friends but retain a good friendship. When first meeting Trekker, they became rivals, fighting several times due to conflicting interests in a redeemed outlaw until realising there was a worse cause and worked together. He hasn't seen Red recently but like Muerta, he greatly appreciates him, befriending him under unusual circumstances. Mighty selects his friends carefully and often shows interest in those he sees something particularly special in. He has also formed friendships with many people while working for Shard, bringing out a more easily sociable side of him. Relations with Other Characters Muerta is Mighty's oldest friend. He sees her as a best friend, whether or not she reciprocates. Due to their different occupations and residences, they see each other more rarely than other friends but retain a good friendship. When first meeting Trekker, they became rivals, fighting several times due to conflicting interests in a redeemed outlaw until realising there was a worse cause and worked together. He hasn't seen Red recently but like Muerta, he greatly appreciates him, befriending him under unusual circumstances. Mighty selects his friends carefully and often shows interest in those he sees something particularly special in. He has also formed friendships with many people while working for Shard, bringing out a more easily sociable side of him. *Muerta the Espeon; close friend *Red the Mudkip; close friend *Lestryde "Stryde" the Leafeon; close friend, colleague *Niele the Weavile; ally, colleague *Speedy the Sandslash; friend *Trekker the Grovyle; friend, rival *Shard; employer, unknown association *Twitch the Meowstic; ally, colleague Trivia *He possesses inhuman strength, often difficult to match head-on. **When upset or angry, his strength becomes notably more destructive. *He previously spoke of scaling Mt. Moon a lot but upon arriving there recently, he's said it isn't as he remembered, a reference to PMU 6. *Outside of employment, his exact association with "Shard" is unknown and whether or not he has his own agenda behind the job's investigative powers. **One motive may involve the residents of a far off settlement called Antalusia, as Mighty and Twitch were sent on an expedition to locate it. Mighty returned and told Trekker that there was "something, just off about that place." *Mighty previously had Prophets by AC Newman (2012), Wrecking Ball by Bruce Springsteen (2013) and Song For Ten by Tim Phillips (2014) as themes. *Mighty is generally vague about his age, his responses when asked are normally just numbers he selects on the spot, varying from twenties to one hundred and twenties. Some wonder if there's a deeper reason to his cagey attitude to his exact age, or if he just doesn't visibly age much. *He has been shown to have above average endurance that ties into his strength, withstanding multiple strong hits from pokemon twice his size. Although he can be put out of action with enough force, he can quickly recover and return to the fray. Category:Played by trekker Category:Characters